Nunca me dejes ir
by Fefi29
Summary: Hay promesas que son hechas para cumplirse y otras para no serlo, siempre desee que la tuya fuera para cumplirse, pero aquí estoy en el mejor día de mi vida sin ti. Para el Reto Primum.


Hellooo :D este fic lo escribí para el Reto Primun, esto de los retos me esta gustando mas de lo que me hubiese imaginado. Mi palabra fue tramposo. Fui buena y no supero las 1500 palabras, solo tiene 1.393 . Gracias a EmzF por invitarme a participar.

Lo que se encuentra en cursiva son pensamientos de Lily del pasado, creo que esta mas que obvio, pero es mejor avisarles.

Los personajes obviamente no son mios, mio solo son la imaginación y las ganas de escribir.

* * *

><p><em>-Te prometo que si te quedas conmigo hoy, mañana seré tu sirviente.<em>

_-No necesito quedarme aquí para que lo seas.- dije sonriéndole.- Además eso suena como una propuesta indecente, ¿no te has dado cuenta que hablas con una dama?_

_-Oh vamos Lily, tu sabes a lo que me refiero.- dijo él sonrojándose._

_-Sí, si se a que te refieres pero no pienso quedarme hasta las mil de la madrugada haciéndote la tarea de Herbología. Tengo una semana recordándotelo, como para que vengas ahorita a pedirme ayuda.- Dije fingiendo molestia._

_-He estado muy ocupado últimamente, ultimo favor en la vida que te pido Lils.- Dijo tratando de poner un puchero._

_Me quedé mirándolo y agarré su pergamino mientras buscaba una pluma y comenzaba a escribir._

_-Haciendo pucheros mueres de hambre, Sev.-_

_-Bueno aparentemente mis pocas facultades de puchero han ayudado para que la honorable Lily Evans me ayude con las crueles asignaciones de Herbologia.- me sonrió._

_Lo admito, desde que conozco a Severus no se cómo negarle algo, eso traería graves consecuencias en mi vida. Aun no entiendo como lo hace, creo que el muy maldito puso un hechizo sobre mí para impedirme decirle que no. El día que le diga no, será porque lo deje de querer o porque me este pidiendo matar a alguien, pero como nada de eso pasara, me resignaré a vivir toda mi vida a la merced de sus estúpidas peticiones._

_-Esto se llama trampa Snape, recuérdalo._

_-Entonces eso te hace una pelirroja muy tramposa Evans.-_

_-El único tramposo aquí eres tú, yo solo soy una pobre indefensa a tus inexistentes encantos.- Aquí es cuando él se queda callado y yo comienzo a reír porque después de todo, yo siempre se como dejarlo sin palabras.-_

_Después de un rato de silencio y de varios metros de pergamino escrito, decidí voltear a verlo y me quedo observándolo._

_-Ahora tengo un gran sapo en la cabeza o es que simplemente andas como un boba mirándome porque no te puedes resistir a mis inexistentes encantos- preguntó sonriendo._

_-Imbécil.- me acarició el cabello en forma de disculpa.- Severus, prométeme algo.- dije de repente._

_-Ok Lily, me asustas cada vez que te pones así, siento que planeas el fin del mundo mágico.- dijo sarcásticamente._

_-Estoy hablando en serio.- me acerqué a él agarrándole las manos._

_-Está bien, dime.- poniéndose serio._

_-Prométeme que pase lo que pase, nunca me dejaras._

_Se quedo mirándome completamente serio y soltándose de mi agarre acaricio las mejillas, luego sonrió de medio lado._

_-¿Qué está pasando por tu mente que te hace pensar que te dejaría? No hay nada en este mundo que haga que me aleje de ti Lils, tu eres le mejor que me ha pasado y eso jamás lo podría abandonar._

_-No sé, solo promételo._

_-Lo prometo.- se quedo mirándome un rato como debatiendo qué hacer conmigo, hasta que decidió alivianar el ambiente.- Si esto es una manera de dejar de hacerme la tarea de Herbologia, no lo has logrado. Sigue mi pequeña creadora de tareas._

_Lo abrace y nos quedamos un buen rato así, hasta que me aleje de él y agarré la pluma para seguir escribiendo._

_-Tramposo._

* * *

><p>-Amor, amor-me llamaban- ¿Alo, estación lunar? Llamo para saber si ahí se encuentra Lily Evans.- volteé y le sonreí.<p>

-No seas bobo, solo me distraje un poco.-

-Si llamas distraer salirte de la fiesta de nuestra amada boda, entonces no se qué sería realmente salirse.- dijo abrazándome.- ¿Te pasa algo? ¿Ya te arrepentiste de casarte conmigo?

Este hombre era experto en pucheros, tal vez por eso me case con él. Después de tantos años quién hubiese imaginado que precisamente yo me iba a casar con él. Me acerqué y lo besé.

-Jamás podría arrepentirme de casarme contigo, solo necesitaba aire. Tanta gente a veces me sofoca.

-Si solo son unos pocos, no seas tan exagerada.- me sonrió.

-Sí, solo 300 personas de las cuales 100 de esas mujeres andan en celo y van rogándole un poco de amor a Sirius.

-Claro que no, que debe solo tener como a 50.- rodé los ojos.- Esta bien, tiene a 100.- Le sonreí.- Si quieres puede tener 200, pero solo ven conmigo adentro, ya te extraño.

A veces no sé cómo pude resistirme tantos años a él, simplemente es perfecto. Sabía exactamente como hacerme feliz y sé que iría hasta el fin del mundo con tal de no verme sufrir, justo como yo haría por él. Casarme con él había sido la mejor decisión que había tomado en mi vida, se que estamos jóvenes pero no me arrepiento ni un segundo de ello.

-Dame 5 minutos y estoy contigo James.- Volví a besarlo.

-Está bien te espero.- dijo dándome un beso en la frente y alejándose. Antes de entrar se volteó y me miro.- Lils, no sigas esperando, sabes que no vendrá.- Y se fue.

Me quede ahí en el balcón con los ojos llenos de lágrimas que luchaban por salir.

Se supone que hoy es el día más feliz de mi vida y heme aquí esperando que aun él aparezca. Debería estar adentro riéndome y divirtiéndome pero prefiero seguir esperando por él, cuando realmente se que él no volverá. Hay veces que las promesas son hechas solo para romperse pero aun existimos personas que creemos que esas promesas pueden ser cumplidas, que pasamos años esperando con la esperanza que algún día la cumplan.

Como diría mi madre: "Tienes que saber cuándo dejarlo ir". A pesar de que nunca aprendí a decirle que no, tal vez es hora de comenzar y dejarle ir, de no esperarle mas. Y no porque lo haya dejado de querer, eso jamás, sino porque fue él el que dejó de quererme.

* * *

><p><em>Este era mi lugar favorito en el mundo, podía ver el castillo en todo su esplendor, al lago y hasta la cabaña Hagrid. Llevaba aproximadamente 2 horas ahí sentada, la primera llorando ya a la segunda se me habían acabado las fuerzas y me quede sentada mirando al vacio hasta que me sintiera mejor para regresar a la Sala Común.<em>

_Todo iba relativamente bien hasta que sentí a alguien sentándose a mi lado._

_-Puedes ir yéndote de una vez, no te quiero aquí.- dije sin voltear._

_-Pensaba que este lugar era de los 2._

_-Lo dejó de ser exactamente en el momento que decidiste que no era lo suficiente buena para andar contigo.-no sabía cómo no estaba gritando, tanta paciencia hasta me asustaba a mí misma._

_-Nunca quise decir eso Lily, solo estaba molesto.- sonreí sarcásticamente, aun sin voltear a verlo._

_-Entonces cada vez que estés molesto me llamaras Sangre Sucia frente a todo el colegio. Gracias Severus, ahora me siento mucho mejor.- me levanté.- Me canse, estoy harta de toda esta mierda que has creado entre nosotros.- lo miré por primera vez desde que sentó y dije.- Yo jamás te daría la espalda.- se me salió una lagrimas._

_Entonces él se paro y se acerco a mí, no mucho pero si lo suficiente._

_-Entiéndeme, no es nada fácil todo esto. Perdóname Lily- sin tener más que decir bajo la mirada._

_- ¿Y quién me entiende a mi Severus?- me alejé de él, no quería que me viera llorando.- Bien si quieres arruinar tu vida, pero no arruinaras la mía. Así que tienes 2 opciones Snape, o te quedas conmigo y me aceptas por lo que soy o te vas con ellos, arruinas tu vida y te olvidas de mí._

_Levantó la mirada y se quedó observándome por un largo rato._

_-Lily, no puedes estar haciendo eso._

_-Sí, si lo hago, así que respóndeme ya Severus._

_Luego de pensarlo por mucho rato se acerco a mí, me acaricio la mejilla para luego darme un beso en la frente._

_-No seguiré haciéndote daño Lils.- se alejó de mi.- Así que es mejor que esto llegue hasta aquí._

_Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer libremente._

_-Si te atreves a dejarme aquí Severus, te olvidas de mí. Y estoy hablando totalmente en serio.- dije con la esperanza de que realmente no se fuera._

_-Lo sé.- me dio la espalda y empezó a caminar._

_-¡Severus!- le grite y se paro pero no volteó.- Lo prometiste.- dije rompiendo en llanto.- Prometiste no dejarme._

_-Eso también lo sé y lo siento.- y siguió caminando._

* * *

><p>Las lagrimas resbalaron por mis mejillas, las limpie y decidí entrar después de entender, Severus no vendría.<p>

* * *

><p>Siempre había querido escribir un LilySeverus, siempre me imaginado su amistad como lo mas importante en la vida de Lily a pesar de todo. Nunca me he imaginado a Lily enamorada de Snape, jamás, eso sería dañar la historia, pero si me la imagino amando con locura a Snape como su mejor amigo. Para mi es una clase de relación que solo los que han pasado por ella la entenderían.

Posiblemente en algún momento vuelva a escribir de ellos, aun me queda mucho por decir de ellos que obviamente en 1500 palabras no podría explicar.

Gracias por tomarte el tiempo y leerme, eso me hace feliz. Besos, nos estamos leyendo.


End file.
